gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gear
Gears are the soldiers of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. They generally work in squads of around four, as opposed to the swarm tactics of the Locust Horde. Heavily trained, they wear a heavy titanium-alloy armor suit that ostensibly protects them from incoming fire, though its effectiveness is questionable. Most Gears, for example Anthony and Benjamin Carmine, wear helmets, which protect Gears from some blunt trauma, shrapnel, and possible low-caliber or poorly aimed bullets. However, the helmets offer no protection from a high-caliber Longshot round, a fact that is made evident in Private Anthony Carmine's death. It also decreased vision, which was evident in Private Gyules death, and is stated by some gears, including Dom. History of the Gears An evolution of pre-Pendulum Wars coalition. COG provides the Seran people with a stable ruling body that places order and security above all else. Ruled by an appointed council of sovereigns and headed by a council-elected chairman, the COG proudly governs the Seran people in their time of greatest need.Booklet Paragraph Wars Present In The COG's Gears fought in two of Sera's most violent wars, the 79 year long Pendulum Wars and the Locust-Human War.The Gear Soldiers are the masters of Urban warfare and in conventional war. During the Pendulum Wars the Gears were supported by a highly modern and heavy mechanized Armed force. After the Emergence Day attack the standard Gear lost a majority of their support and equipment and had to rely on 15 year old equipment. Armor and kit Gear Standard equipment includes a suit of heavy body armor. It is compatible with a rebreather-equipped helmet that provides protection from inhaled chemicals and smoke, as well as protection from small arms and blunt-force trauma. Gear armor is in high demand - while many, such as Damon Baird use conventional armor suits used by the bulk of the COG, several use older or newer suits. Most COG armor is painted blue, or gray, and it uses a series of identification lights that glow blue for easy identification by allied units. All Gear armor is fitted with back-mounted magnets for carrying equipment. It is alluded that Gear armor is power armor, or semi-powered armor, as it is stated the armor uses servos to assist the wearer. Weapon-wise, Gears normally pack a Lancer Assault Rifle and a Snub Pistol as a sidearm. The Gnasher Shotgun and Longshot Sniper Rifle are common weapons for Gear units in the field as well, but these are not standard issue. Some gear squads have access to bot units, but the high level of attrition the units have suffered paired with the ongoing Locust-Human war have made replacement components for bot units to be an increasingly-uncommon commodity. As of currently, only elite and high-level squads are entrusted with bot units, though many Gear units are alleged to make use of salvaged replacements when available. Bot's used to be extremely common, and even expendable, amongst the Gear armies, and Colonel Hoffman has said "I can remember when these things came by the crate load." All bot units have a name, such as Frank, Bruce, or Jack, Delta Squad's bot. It appears that there are three types of helmets some Gears wear, all 3 helmets are used as normal infantry soldier helmets but some specialise in a certain type of combat. The helmet introduced in Gears 1 seems to be a regular infantry soldier helmet, the one Ben Carmine wears appears to be a sniping helmet, due to the fact that goggles are present and Ben was a sniper; however, it could simply be a more advanced version of the normal helmet, since most of the Gears wearing it do not carry sniper rifles. The third one, however, is only sometimes seen in campaign and is unknown for what purpose it serves, but it is speculated to be of special use for Close Quarters Combat(CQB) in other words, a Gnasher specialist. Relationship with the Stranded After the orbital bombardment of Sera, there were millions of humans left to fend for themselves. The now-dubbed "Stranded" generally view the COG and the Gears as fascist for sacrificing them to the Locust onslaught and exchanging freedom for security. However, not all Stranded have the same view point on the COG. Some have enlisted in Operation Lifeboat but find life in the military difficult, either due to being low-rank soldiers or being distanced from family. Physiology Gear soldiers are considered to be extremely strong and described as "walking tanks". Their true strength is unknown but many actions point out their tremendous strength is their ability to do a number of acrobatic stunts, the ability to move car frames as mobile cover, able to carry enemies as mobile cover, and take long falls without serious injury. It may also be that the COG armor lends the wearers extra strength, as it is alluded that the armor is semi-powered, and uses servos. The Gear's strength may also come from an injection given to them when they join the COG. List of known Gears List in from Active,KIA,MIA/retired. Artificial Intelligence (In-Game) *Pros **Immune to friendly fire **Able to revive downed team members (A.I Friendly or Game Player) **Able to execute maneuvers the player can (mantle, cover options, roadie run) **Able to hold against Locusts (create a diversion or actually kill them) **Operates chain guns (scripted) **Lots in numbers **Can get wounded and crawl to safety (Realism) **Reloads Weapon (Realism) *Cons **Usually dies before player interacts with them (scripted) **Weapon occasionally jams (Realism) **Seems to have "low" A.I standards, allowing the player to get most of the kills, this is probably for gameplay purposes. **Can't use/throw any grenades **Spread really thin **Follows the player only for awhile before stopping or not at all. **No Verbal contact with player (no squad commands) **Usually does not heal you when you are downed. **AI sometimes when having snipers just aim at nothing and just stays there *Misc. **Can be killed on the battlefield by locust (non scripted) Trivia *All Gear uniforms tend to fit a specific design, though Gears can customize their armor as they wish. Cole, Dom, and Dizzy are prime examples of this. *Numerous Gears fought at the Battle of Aspho Fields, but bore heavy casualties in the end. *Gears carry what is called a COG Tag an I.D. *Known squads are Alpha Squad, Delta Squad, Alpha Squads 1, 2 and 7, Gamma Squad 3, Charlie Squad 9, Sigma Squad, Echo Squads 5 and 6, Omircron Squad, Omega 1 and Victor Squad. Technically, however, Delta Squad is Delta One, as referred to sometimes in the comic. *In Promotional screenshots for Gears of War 2, it shows an army of over 1000-2000 Gear soldiers. *On some uniforms, like Dom's, there is an attached Combat Knife, although through the entire game you never see Dom, or any other Gear, use one. *Dom, Tai ,Dizzy and Cole are the only known Gears to wear either muscle shirt or T-shirt uniforms. *On every Gear's armor, there is a Crimson Omen in the middle of the chest plate, except for Tai as far as we know. *A common occurrence during Gears of War 2, the player will see an unnamed Gear during a battle being sniped in the head. This may be a gag towards the death of Anthony Carmine where he was shot in the head by a sniper in Gears of War. Screenshots Image:Gears_Army.jpg|An army of Gear Soldiers Image:Gears_Squad_Vs._Corpser.jpg|Gears fighting off a Corpser in the Hollow. Image:Old_Gears_of_War_Version.jpg|A squad of Gears, led by an early version of Marcus Fenix. Image:COG_Tags.jpg|Standard issue COG Tags. References Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier